Belle au bois dormant
by lunny
Summary: Si tu es endormi, je te réveillerai. Yaoi avec couple spécial : Ashuraxle type dans le bocal.


**Titre :** La belle au bois dormant.

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient… L'idée du couple vient de mon esprit dérangé… La chanson vient de mon esprit de sadique par contre…

**Résumé :** Si tu es endormi, je te réveillerai. Yaoi avec couple spécial : Ashuraxle type dans le bocal.

**Genre :** yaoi et OOC, je crois (mais vu que je connais pas les caractères originaux…)

**Avertissement :** Deux mecs ensemble ça fait du yaoi ! Donc ceux que ça dérange, ils doivent connaître le chemin…

**Note :** Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de penser à un couple zarb ? Inimaginable même si on a l'esprit ouvert… J'ai fait mieux ! J'ai fait un couple avec deux bishonens qui font dodo ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont réveillés après). Et pour fêter ce nouveau couple (enfin j'espère qu'il est pas si nouveau que ça…) j'ai décidé de leur dédier un one-shot ! Peut-être plusieurs si j'ai de l'inspiration… Donc, ne cherchez rien de logique, de raisonnable ou quelconque appui intellectuel, c'est un grand délire sérieux (j'ai prit l'habitude d'écrire ça maintenant…)

Bonne lecture !

**Réveille toi… **

Il était là…hypnotisé par ces magnifiques formes…Ses formes à lui.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour que les barrières se brisent. Ces barrières qui l'avait retenu si longtemps, tellement qu'il ne se rappelait plus que de sa prison. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce sinistre, noire et sombre comme le désespoir dans lequel son âme avait été durant son long sommeil, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule lumière l'attirant tel un papillon de nuit attiré par une ampoule. Il n'avait pas comprit… Il avait frôlé cette lumière et c'était fait aspirer. Il avait été assis au milieu d'une pièce baigné les rayons de la pleine lune (Shaolan : Pourquoi pleine ? L'auteur : Pas ce que ça le fait pas de dire : la lune pas encore pleine…).

Il avait observé étonné, essayant de trouver une logique dans tout ça, pourquoi au dessus de la surface plane presque bleu, on avait installé une sorte de bâche ? Pour protéger la surface limpide ou pour protéger les autres ? Il s'était trouvé bête de penser ça. Il s'était dit qu'il avait du rester trop longtemps enfermé. Il s'était alors penché une première fois vers la surface plane au milieu de la pièce, appelé eau mais il le saura bien plus tard. Il y avait vu son reflet pour la première fois. Il s'était reculé, surpris, ne comprenant pas, puis il s'était approché encore une fois. Il avait observé le visage maigre et pâle à cause du peu de lumière qu'il avait du voir, les lèvres rouges contrastant avec le teint, les cils recourbés que ça en devenait presque féminin, les yeux rouges, comme les lèvres, les cheveux bruns, mal coiffés ou peut-être pas du tout, l'expression ébahie. Et quant il avait tendue la main pour le toucher, il avait vu le visage se déformer et disparaître à peine ses doigts avaient-ils frôlé l'eau. Il avait comprit que c'était lui, d'une certaine façon, son reflet.

Il ne s'était trouvé ni beau, ni laid. Il ne connaissait pas encore ces critères qui régissent le monde. Il s'était à peine éveillé, il ne comprenait pas tout et ne jugeait pas encore, comme un nourrisson : il ne savait pas grand chose, sauf que lui ne criait pas quand il avait faim, enfin pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore crié. Puis, il avait distingué des formes au fond de l'eau. Une pour être précis, allongée de tout son long. Il l'avait trouvé attirante, il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer vraiment, mais, elle dégageait une aura qui l'attirait doucement, une aura puissante et faible à la fois, une silhouette gracieuse mais si brouillé et il était attiré par cette silhouette dont il ne connaissait rien. Si quelqu'un l'en avait dissuadé, il ne l'aurait pas écouté, c'était comme si cette silhouette l'appelait, et dés qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus, il avait su que cette silhouette, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier et qu'elle l'obsédera tant qu'elle n'aurait pas livré ses secrets.

Il n'avait pas comprit comment il était entré entier dans l'étrange liquide, peut-être qu'en voulant le saisir, il s'était trop approché du bord. Il avait senti l'eau s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, il l'avait fermé et retenu sa respiration, un réflexe plus qu'une décision. Il avait alors été attiré par la forme dans le fond, il s'était approché comme il pouvait, ce n'était pas comme si il avait su nager. A travers le liquide, il lui semblait voir un humain ou plutôt un être comme lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais l'être dans l'eau, lui ressemblait. Il avait essayé de le voir plus précisément en s'approchant, mais, il s'était heurté à une paroi… Lui aussi on l'avait enfermé tout comme lui ? Il avait tendu la main pour frôler la paroi. Il avait ressentit la froideur sous sa paume et il était resté, se demandant si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la réchauffer.

Il avait senti ses poumons se vider, il les avait senti qui brûlaient. Il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sous l'eau indéfiniment sinon…Sinon, il ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendrai, mais il doutait que ça lui plaise… Mais, il ne remonta pas à la surface. Il ne voulait pas remonter, il voulait rester avec cette silhouette, il avait voulu rester auprès d'elle. C'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avait attiré, il n'avait pas voulu la laisser derrière lui, peut-être que si il se retournait, elle disparaîtrait et qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais.

Il était là…hypnotisé par ces magnifiques formes…Ses formes à lui.

Ses formes qu'il voulait revoir, il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la paroi.

« Puis peut-être qu'il était comme moi ? Peut-être que lui aussi il voudrait se réveiller, mais qu'il ne peux pas ? Et qu'il voudrait appeler à l'aide mais qu'il n'a plus d'espoir ? Peut-être qu'il voudrait qu'on l'aide mais qu'il ne peut plus parler ? Peut-être qu'il est comme moi et qu'il a besoin d'aide… »

Il colla son front contre la paroi en fermant les yeux.

« Si je pouvais l'aider… Si je pouvais seulement lui dire que je suis là… Qu'il peut compter sur moi… Que je l'aiderai si il y a une solution…Il y a forcément une solution… »

Des larmes franchirent ses paupières closes se mélangeant à l'eau.

« Je me fiche de savoir que c'est un inconnu… Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il a fait pour devoir être enfermé… Au fond, il est comme moi, non ? Lui aussi on l'a enfermé, lui aussi il se bat pour sortir d'ici… »

Il commença à frapper la paroi avec violence.

« Qui voudrai être enfermé ainsi ? Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est douloureux ? A quel point on se sent seul ? Qu'on se demande si on est encore vivant ? Ou si on n'est pas tout simplement mort ? »

Ses mains se couvrirent de sang tellement les coups étaient violents. Le sang pourpre se mélangea avec l'eau limpide.

« Je veux qu'il sorte d'ici ! »

Il voyait la souffrance de l'autre à travers ses propres yeux, il revivait sa période d'emprisonnement. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre souffre ainsi. En vérité, il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Soudain, la prison de verre de l'homme s'illumina, éclairant l'eau. Les parois commencèrent à se craqueler, voyant ça, il arrêta de frapper. Ses mains étaient en sang, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Plus haut, la sorte de bâche s'effritait, les sédiments tombant dans l'eau où ces derniers étaient dissous. Le sol semblait trembler. Les parois de verre explosèrent enfin, blessant l'enfant au passage, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il agrippa le corps endormi et battit des pieds et des mains comme il put pour regagner la surface à temps. Le corps inanimé serré contre lui, un corps atrocement froid. Il rejoignit enfin la surface, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre de l'air plus vite. Il battit des mains jusqu'au rebord de l'étrange bassin. Il tira le corps contre lui, hors de l'eau. La sorte de bâche s'écroula, elle glissa dans avec lenteur dans l'eau où elle se dissous, il lui semblait entendre une espèce de cri durant tout ce processus, un cri d'adieu…La bâche avait sombré, l'eau autrefois limpide était maintenant brillante. Elle illuminait la pièce mais personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Un enfant… contre lui… un homme endormi. Il veillait sur lui comme sur un précieux trésor, dans cette pièce silencieuse… Un silence presque mortuaire… L'enfant observait cet être qui le ressemblait mais qui différait de lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme prit quelque part dans ses souvenirs. De longs cheveux noirs, un visage pâle, masculin, une espèce de cape le drapant, il était grand, plus que lui. De chaque côté de son corps, ses bras se balançaient au rythme de ses balancements, ses doigts longs et fins frôlaient de temps à autre le sol. Le garçon passa une main sur le visage de l'endormi…Si froid… Il le serra plus fort et continuant à se balancer, il commença à chanter, une chanson d'on il ne connaissait pas la provenance, une chanson qui venait à ses lèvres sans qu'il en saisisse bien les paroles, une chanson d'un souvenir, une chanson qu'il ignorait connaître…

Dis moi, tu te réveilleras ?

Dis moi tu veillera sur moi ?

Quand tu auras fini de dormir,

Tu viendras me sourire ?

Il serra le corps froid encore plus fort.

Dis moi, tes rêves sont joyeux ?

Ou trop malheureux ?

Tu me les raconteras,

Quand tu me serreras dans tes bras ?

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

Tu me réconforteras,

Quand je viendrai pleurer ?

Parce que tu m'auras,

Vraiment trop manqué.

Il arrêta de se balancer.

Quand est-ce que tu ouvriras les yeux ?

Quand finiras tu de te reposer ?

Viendras tu jouer à mes jeux ?

Viendras tu m'enlacer ?

Il caressa la joue de l'homme.

Ton corps est si froid,

J'ai trop besoin de toi,

Réveille toi,

Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues allant se perdre dans le cou de l'autre.

Tu joues à la Belle au bois dormant,

Ou t'es vraiment plus vivant ?

Je dois t'embrasser ?

Ou t'enterrer ?

Il se pencha doucement et frôla les lèvres de l'homme, si pâles et si froides…

Mais ça marche pas,

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

T'enterrer sous terre ?

J'ai besoin de toi.

Il posa finalement ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme, il les caressait, les mordait, les léchait, pour leur donner un peu de chaleur, pour leur rendre leur chaleur. Il s'éloigna doucement, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il acheva sa chanson

Je me sens seul moi,

Réveille toi.

L'homme ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant des grands orbes dorés, l'enfant le regarda, surpris, gêné aussi, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'homme se releva doucement et comblant les centimètres les séparant, il murmura :

-Encore.

**Fin**

L'auteur (légèrement hystérique) : Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais un couple zarb, une histoire zarb, une fin zarb, mais moi, j'aime bien !

Shaolan : …

Kurogané : …

Fye : …

L'auteur (inquiet) : Qu'y a ? Vous allez bien ?

Shaolan (déconnecté de la réalité) : Il a osé… J'ai cru qu'il arrêterait un moment, mais même pas…

Kurogané (se demandant si il a pas trop bu) : Et avec un couple complètement…

Fye (souriant): C'est pas grave ! Au moins on ne se fait pas traumatiser !

Shaolan : Il nous réveille juste deux psychopathes…

L'auteur (fait le sourire innocent) : Mais si ils étaient endormis, y aurait pas d'histoire !

Kurogané (regard de la mort qui tue tout le monde sauf les auteurs parce qu'ils ont l'habitude) : Je croyais que tu t'arrêtais un moment… T'es sensé faire tes devoirs !

L'auteur (mal à l'aise) : Oh ! On m'appelle là !

L'auteur se barre en courant.

Kurogané, Shaolan et Fye (ensemble avec le jingle de la Star pâte Académie derrière) :

Pour arrêtez le massacre, tapez 1 !

Pour félicitez l'auteur, tapez 2 !

Pour lui dire de continuer les one shot, tapez 3 !

Pour lui dire de faire un lemon pour le prochain, tapez 4 !

Vous pouvez envoyez votre choix en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas ! Et c'est gratuit !

C'est pas beau la vie ?

Et si on fait ça, c'est parce qu'on est payé !

Et on vous souhaite un bonréveillon et de pas vous faire traumatiser !


End file.
